


Diamonds and Champagne

by StepTowardsTheLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Money, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Wealth, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepTowardsTheLight/pseuds/StepTowardsTheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tomlinson is 19 years old. Zayn malik is 30 years old, 11 years older than louis and a hell of a lot richer. Their relationship was purely based on reputation and money. Louis went with Zayn to all his posh business functions, looking all pretty in a suit and making zayn look younger (whilst sipping fancy cocktails) and in return Zayn brought him something expensive. They thought their relationship would stay that way if they were honest and they were ok with that as well. But then their feelings got in the way. They might not have started as the typical couple but that worked out pretty well for them really…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds and Champagne

To say louis was living the dream was an understatement. He was only 19 and he already had everything he wanted. Money, clothes and loads of champagne. Louis was definitely the material boy but he didn’t care, that was how he was. He shrugged off the judgemental comments that tended to follow him around and so did his ‘boyfriend’ Zayn Malik. Louis was ok with being called ‘Zayn’s little whore’ and Zayn loved the attention he got for having such a young, beautiful boyfriend. Zayn had made his fortune climbing to the top of a huge business. That’s how he could afford to pamper Louis and himself so much. He was the boss now and he was fucking loaded.

Despite the fact he already had more money than anyone could ever hope to spend by themselves (hence why he was so relaxed about louis spending so much of it) Zayn still worked. Nine to seven everyday but Sunday. Louis obviously didn’t work. He didn’t need to, he didn’t really lift a finger at all if it wasn’t needed. Being Zayn’s ‘sugar baby’ was his job but sometimes, mostly when Zayn himself was at work Louis would get a bit bored.

At the minute Louis was sitting in the hot tub. He wasn’t wearing any clothes as the thick bubbled covered him and he was drinking a glass of champagne. There was a plate of cubed fruit beside him and a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was beginning to think maybe he should stop with the fancy alcohol but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He was also debating getting a plate of chocolate to replace the fruit but that would break the diet Zayn had him on. He didn’t like it when Louis gained weight or was too lazy so he’d had a meal and exercise plan put together. That was one of the only conditions of their relationship and Louis found it easy to abide by. He took pride in his appearance and would hate himself if he got fat.

He hummed a little bit as he turned the bubbles up a bit, running a hand through his perfectly styles hair. He hated that Zayn was working. Today was one of those days when he just wanted to get pampered, then fucked into a mattress-hard. Maybe he would annoy Zayn a bit when he came home, that usually worked. Or maybe he would pamper Zayn then ride him, Zayn liked that a lot. Louis was in the middle of planning what he was actually going to do when Zayn himself came in. The younger boy sat up straight, still surrounded by bubbles. Zayn looked at him, taking in Louis’ appearance with a smirk. 

"Hey baby." He said, setting his briefcase down and pulling off his suit-jacket. Louis smiled over at him, giggling as Zayn sat on the edge of the hot tub. He moved to the edge, pulling a funny face as Zayn splashed him lightly.

"Don’t! You’ll get my hair all messy!" Louis squeaked,pouting like a child would. Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Baby your hair looks good messy." He shrugged, running a hand through Louis’ locks, deliberately ruffling them up. The younger boy pouted even more at that, arms crossing over his bare chest. "Gorgeous." Zayn said, tone gentle as he leant in to kiss Louis’ cheek.

"I spent ages on that." Louis whined as he kissed Zayn’s cheek back. Zayn laughed gently, kissing Louis’ lips hard and, while he was distracted, easily lifting him out the warm water. Louis squeaked a little as he was placed on Zayn’s knee, naked and dripping wet. "Zayn!" He laughed, pulling away from the mans lips. "I’m getting you all wet!" Zayn just smiled, pushing Louis’ messy fringe out his eyes.

"It’s ok baby. You need to go and get dressed up all pretty anyway. We’re going out for dinner, smart casual yeah?" Louis nodded quickly, giggling cutely. He loved dinners with Zayn. Actually, he just liked it when Zayn spent money on him.

"Ok Zee." He said, getting out the older mans lap. "I’ll go and get ready now." Louis kissed Zayns cheek sweetly before walking away, hips swaying as he did so. He spent a long time getting ready, making sure he looked flawless. Whenever him and zayn went out paparazzi swarmed them, with that many cameras flashing he couldn’t look anything but his best.

An hour and a half later Louis deemed himself to be ready. He wore black jeans, a white shirt and a denim jacket. He hate white vans on his feet and his hair was styled to perfection. Spraying a bit of cologne and giving his reflection one last nod he went to go find Zayn.

"Zee!" He called, making his way out his own bedroom towards the mans. "I’m ready!"

"About time." Zayn teased, stepping out of the bathroom and giving louis a fright. "Lets go now babe." He said gently, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist and guiding him out the house. Louis leant close to him, only moving away when they had to get in the car and acting as loved up as he could possibly managed. It seemed like the paparazzi may have found out that they were planning on going out.

"I hate paps." Louis muttered as he got into the car, doing his seatbelt as Zayn did the same. 

"Me too." He grumbled, starting the car and reversing back. At this point he didn’t really care if there was anyone behind his car. Louis laughed sweetly and turned the radio on, fixing his hair a little in his reflection of the passenger mirror. Zayn rolled his eyes, chuckling at how vain Louis was and drove them to the restaurant.

As Louis had expected Zayn had booked them a table at the best, most expensive restaurant in town, evidently having decided Louis deserved a break from his diet. He hummed to himself as Zayn parked the car, flipping his hair as he got out and instantly moving to hold Zayn’s hand. Zayn kissed his neck cheekily before leading him inside. 

They took their time eating and drinking drinks with more zeros’ than any drink should really ever have. As the meal passed they got more and more tipsy, flirting their way through their starter, playing footsie through their main and giggling until they finished their plate of strawberries and cream. Zayn paid the bill, not even caring that it was a three digit number and led Louis out to the car. They manage to get home without a car accident which was quite surprising considering how much alcohol they’d consumed. Zayn carried Louis into the house, rolling his eyes at how giggly he was. He giggled himself as he set Louis down on the bed, pressing another kiss to his neck.

If they fucked all through the night that was their business.

The next day Louis battled through his hangover, taking numerous pain killers before deciding to hit the gym. The meal last night had definitely not been weight watchers and thanks to zayn, he was watching his weight. Zayn went off to work at 9am as was standard, leaving Louis to do as he pleased. He didn’t mention to Louis that he probably burnt off more than the calories he’d actually consumed in the sex they’d had after the meal.

For lunch Louis ate bowl of fruit before going for a swim. When his fingers began to wrinkle he set about making Zayn dinner, hoping he’d be back to eat it. This seemed to have stopped being quite so money centric, though he did enjoy being pampered but he was starting to enjoy Zayns company more than he thought he should. He blushed at the very thought and went to his room, pulling on black silk boxers and a cashmere jumper. Zayn liked it when he wore stuff like this and Louis liked to please Zayn. Especially as happy zayn often led to sex or presents. If he was lucky it could be both.

Zayn was late home that night and when he came in Louis could tell he was furious. He came storming into the kitchen, scaring the life out of louis and starting to make himself a drink. A drink with a lot vodka in louis noted. The younger boy swallowed heavily, heating up zayns tea. He’d already eaten.

"Um, bad day?" Louis asked nervously. He plated the food up, hoping he would actually eat. Zayn huffed and sat down, starting to eat quickly.

"Some guys were talking shit about you, calling you a boy toy and acting like you were just someone to fuck. Pissed me off that’s all." Louis did a double take at that. Did Zayn really care that much? Lately he’d been getting a lot closer but this was unexpected. He always thought he was just a fuck toy for Zayn.

"Oh." He whispered, biting his lip.He definitely didn’t have a warm fuzzy feeling in his tummy, nope definitely not. Zayn looked a little sheepish, eating his food quickly.

"Um sorry about that." He said softly, a little embarrassed.

"It’s fine." Louis insisted, going to Zayn and hugging him closely. "I appreciate it." He whispered, squeaking as Zayn lifted him up. "Hey, put me down!" He giggled. Zayn shook his head, kissing louis lips softly.

"Nope." He smirked, carrying Louis to the bedroom.

That was the first night sex felt a lot more like love making to them.

A year later and Louis was still living with Zayn. He hadn’t expected it really, he’d thought Zayn would get bored especially as louis was turning 20 now. He felt old and it wasn’t something he was used to. It was the 23nd of december, a day before Louis birthday. Zayn was still working, leaving louis on his own feeling rather sorry for himself. Zayn and him had long since admitted their love for each other and louis couldn’t understand why Zayn wasn’t here, pampering him and stopping him from feeling so bloody self conscious about himself. Maybe zayn was getting bored of him? Maybe he was cheating? Louis was starting to panic now, damn him and his stupid fucking 20th birthday.

Two hours later Zayn was home looking rather dishevelled, louis swallowed at the sight of him and bit his lip. So Zayn was cheating. Zayn took one look at how louis was lying, eating a lot of chocolate and wearing really baggy clothes. He sighed heavily.

"Baby whats wrong?" He asked, slipping the little box our his pocket while louis was distracted.

"I’m old." Louis huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "And i feel like shit and you’re going to get bored of me and that’s why you’re late because you’re cheating on me." He whined. Zayn rolled his eyes and held louis close to him.

"Baby you’re not old, you’re 20, im 31, relax. You shouldn’t feel like shit, you’re beautiful, i love you and i could never ever get bored of you sweetie." He kissed Louis’ nose. "You’re too entertaining for that. And as for cheating i was actually getting you this." Zayn got out the little ring box, watching Louis expression change. "Louis tomlinson i’ve never felt this way about anyone before. It started out as a reputation thing but now it’s so much more. I love you louis with all my heart, will you marry me." Louis’ jaw dropped, eyes widening. He looked at Zayn, searching for a sign that this was a joke. When he found none it was a smile that took over his face.

"Yes!" He said, wrapping his arms around zayns neck and kissing his lips. "I love you." he grinned. Zayn smiled widely and slid the ring onto Louis’ fingers.

"I love you so much louis." He whispered, kissing him hard and pulling him close to his chest. Louis kissed back deeply, running his hand through Zayns hair, pressing into his chest. Zayn smirked, lifting louis up easily, their lips joined and carrying louis to their bedroom. Louis wrapped his legs around Zayns waist as they fell back on the bed.

"Zayn please." He whimpered against the mans lips. Zayn nodded, pulling Louis top off him, hands moving over louis’ body. 

"You’re so beautiful, so pretty louis." He whispered, moving to kiss down Louis’ chest. Louis let out a soft whimper, tugging at Zayn’s hair as zayn removed his pants. "So gorgeous Louis and you’re all mine. God i love you."

"Not as beautiful as you." Louis mumbled as he was left naked on the bed, looking up at zayn. Zayn moved back and undressed himself quickly. Louis bit his lip; he would never get over how hot zayn was. The older man kissed at louis neck, hands moving to spread his legs apart. He was so gentle with Louis, something that had never really happened in the two years they’d been together. It felt so tender. He whimpered at the feeling as zayn moved down lower, licking over his entrance. "Fuck." He whispered, cheeks flushing red as Zayn licked into him. His head tipped back, lips parting as a sinful whine escaped his lips. Zayns smirked, fingers digging into louis plump thighs, tongue still licking at louis hole. He kept at it until louis was lax under him, whimpering and moaning.

"Gonna fuck you now baby." Zayn mumbled pulling back to lube himself up. Louis should still be loose from the night before anyway. Once he’d lubed up he lifted Louis’ legs around his waist and lined himself up. "Love you so much." H whispered as he pushed in, causing louis to keen out.

"Zee!" He gasped, eyes screwing shut as he held onto Zayns shoulders. He whimpered, pressing close to zayn as the older man started to fuck into him properly. He would never get over how amazing this felt. Zayn kissed Louis neck, holding him close and moaning deeply.

"So hot for me." Zayn mumbled, thrusting quickly. "So glad you’re mine louis, never going to let you go." Louis was practically glowing with praise, whimpering and moaning like the hottest porn star ever. Zayn made a mental note to record louis one day because fuck he was so perfect.

"Ah! Zee." He cried out as the man hit his prostate, face screwing up in the most adorable way.How he’d managed to get such a beautiful boy was beyond him but he was glad he had. "Zayn!" Louis moaned again, voice high pitched and needy. "I’m close!" he cried out. Zayn smirked and went faster, fucking Louis hard, causing him to cry out. His vision blurred white as he came hard, whimpering. Zayn moaned, feeling Louis tighten around him, causing him go come as well.

When they both came down from their highs Zayn pulled Louis close to his chest.

"I love you baby." He whispered, kissing Louis cheek. "We’re going to have the best wedding ever." He added as they fell asleep.

And they did.


End file.
